For Dewey
by Guitarpen
Summary: The school of rock kids have become teenagers and want to quit the band but something happens none of them expected... now this is bringing them all together R&R plz... lol
1. Introduction

**For Dewey!**

**Chapter 1: introduction**

The sound could be heard from outside. A rather old sign read "School of Rock After school Program." Everyone in the town knew them. They were the band. They won Battle of the Bands 4 years in a row after their first win in only their second time in Battle of the Bands. The first year a band named No Vacancy won but everyone considered School of Rock to be the winners.

Inside they were playing their song named after the band "School of Rock".

"And now time for my final exam

Now ya'll know who I am

I might not be that perfect son

But you'll be rocking when I'm done"  
A boy of 15 started off on a bend of a well-known solo. He had changed it since when they wrote it knowing that he had become a better musician. They all had.

At the guitar was Zach Mooneyham. He was a boy of 15, black combed down hair, AC/DC shirt on, converses, and rather skinny. He had a white Flying-V guitar which Dewey had given to him.

At the drums, Freddy Jones had short, blonde spiked hair with a Green Day shirt, sneakers, and shorts.

The keyboard was Lawrence who was the tallest kid, asian, glasses, and sort of nerdy.

The bass was a tall pretty girl, black hair, tight shirt and pants but not too tight.

The microphone was taken by two girls: Marta and Tomika. There used to be a girl named Alicia but she quit due to the fact she had "more priorities". No one in the band liked that but they had to admit sometimes they feel like Alicia. Marta was a short blonde girl, freckles, cute face, but not really pretty. Tomika was a tall, large, girl. The microphone was also taken by the _el capitano_ Dewey Finn. He had a Red Gibson SG strapped to him but rarely was he playing it. He was leaving most of the playing up to Zach him being the lead vocals.

Sitting on a nearby couch was Sommer Hathaway. She was always on the phone getting gigs and shows. School of Rock was a band on high demand but without her no one would have School of Rock play anywhere.

Besides Dewey Finn, all of them were the same age, 15. They formed when they were 10 in fifth grade.

After they had just finished the song Freddy stood up to leave.

"Hey where you going? Practice ain't over yet…" Dewey said a bit confused and annoyed.

"ummm… I sorta gotta go… but I'll catch ya later, bye guys!" With that he walked out the door.

"Well all right."

"Yea I gotta go too" Zach said taking his guitar strap off and putting up his guitar.

"Yea me too," Katie followed Zach out the door.

Soon everyone left leaving Dewey all alone. Dewey sighed.

"They leave on you again?" said Dewey's roommate Ned came in and asked. "Do they know yet?" Dewey shook his head.

"Look if they know they'll act different about the band."

Dewey nodded.


	2. Zach and Katie quit

**Chapter two: Zach and Katie quit**

Zach and Katie were walking home together from band practice. Zach usually walked her home every night in being her boyfriend. They had been going out for a while now and their relationship was going really steady. Katie lived pretty close to Dewey's apartments but not real close. She lived in a house which was the other side of town but was still the closest however they walked out to the lake first to talk.

As they were walking back there was a slight comfortable silence but then Katie spoke. "Do you think we should quit the band?" Zach gave her a weird look. "I mean I was talking to Freddy and Sommer and we thought maybe we had enough. I mean we got studies and other stuff. Freddy plays football now. I mean maybe we should just quit the band."

"Well I was sort of thinking the same thing but what about Tomika and Marta?"

"Well they want to quit too."

"What about Dewey?"

"Well the thing is me and Freddy were deciding who would tell Dewey. He talked ME into it… so I was wondering… if you would go with me…"

Seemed like right then Zach looked up and they were in front of Dewey's apartment. "Whoa."

They went up the stairs and entered. Dewey was laying on the couch but when they came in the door (already open) he got up and smiled greeting them.

"Well umm… we came here so… Zach can tell you something." Katie looked over at Zach who looked back. He knew he had to do it. Dewey, watching all this, stopped smiling. "You want to quit the band huh?"

"What…?" Zach a little startled.

"Freddy came over… I understand… sure…" Dewey seemed a little sad and disappointed and wouldn't look at them.

"Look we're sorry… We had great times in the band… just thought it was time to move on… I mean I didn't think we could do this forever…" Katie said sympathetic.

"It's okay… you guys want to stay and drink something?"

"No it's okay… we couldn't possibly," Zach said a little guilty.

They closed the door and slowly walked down the stairs. As they were walking down Katie felt her pockets and looked in her purse. "What you looking for?"

"My wallet… I can't find it, I think I left it at Dewey's house."

"Was it even out in Dewey's house?"

"I don't know."

"I'll get it," Zach said running up the stairs. Zach reached the door but paused. He could hear Ned and Dewey talking. Curious he leaned in.

"They quit?" Zach could hear clearly.

"Yea."

"Why didn't u tell them about your disease? They wouldn't have quit on a dieing man. They're not bad kids you know."

Zach was in shock. He lifted his head away for a second. He leaned back in. He didn't miss any of the conversation.

"Look it's not that bad. If they wanted to quit let them quit."

"But Dewey…"

"I know… but hey it's okay… I'm glad I even knew them… and it's not like they won't ever say hi or anything… we're just not in the same band anymore."

"You sure you're okay Dewey?"

"Honestly no… but I wanna get some sleep."

Zach paused for a moment leaning on the door… He couldn't believe it… Slowly he backed away and walked down the stairs. Katie was holding up her wallet. "Guess what I found in my purse! I guess I didn't look hard enough…" She laughed. Zach walked passed her simply nodding his head…


	3. One Great Show

**howDisclaimer** Holy crap… I'm so sorry I forgot the disclaimer… I don't own any of these characters or the movie…

**Shout-outs** **Jaleo**: thnx for the review… I guess you'll c wat happens :P

**Marcy Bayd** thnx for the review… I sort of wanna write short and so the point… and I'm sry for the spelling errors lol and I guess u will c wat happens 2 lol

**Chapter 3: One good show**

"I dunno… he just walked off and was just quiet the rest of the way home," Katie was talking to Summer. "I mean before he went up to get my wallet he was just fine," Katie finished off.

"Well there he is now," Summer said looking down the sidewalk walking to school. Katie looked over and saw Zack walking towards them.

"Hey you okay?" Katie asked sympathetically.

"No," Zack said and walked passed them.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling guilty about quitting the band?" Summer asked now a little pissed off.

"Yes more than you know," Zack said still the same tone and not making eye contact. He just passed them. Freddy met him about 10 feet down only to get the same treatment. He looked down at Katie and Summer.

"What's wrong with him?" Freddy asked.

"I really don't know. I think he's guilty about quitting on Dewey but there has to be something more…" Summer replied. Katie was about shocked. She didn't talk the rest of the way.

Zack was like that the whole day. The whole day he didn't talk or really see anyone else from the band. Then he went to his lockers. They were all there waiting for him, Freddy, Summer, Katie, Lawrence, Marta, and Tomika and they stopped him.

"Hey dude what's wrong with you man?" Freddy stopped a Zack who wanted to avoid them.

"Dude relax, lay off of me" Zack said brushing off Freddy's hand that was trying to stop him.

"Dude seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is."

"Dude I KNOW you… there is something…"

"You really don't want to know…"

"Yes we do… that's why we're asking about it…"

"Fine… you want me to tell you?" said a annoyed Zack. "I overheard Ned and Dewey talking when I went back up right after we quit the band. They were talking about Dewey…" Zack paused and looked down.

"Dude we can tell us just tell us… what did they say?" Katie said laying a hand on Zack's arm.

"They were talking about Dewey…" Zack quieted down a little, "he's… well… he's dying."

"What do you mean dying?" Freddy asked.

"What do you think it means!" Zack yelled. "He's dying…"

"I see…"

They were silent for a while. They didn't really know what to say. What could they say? Dewey, the one they could count on, he always helped them when they needed help… then they quit on him when he probably needs them most…

"We don't have to stay here and feel bad about ourselves," Freddy said trying to make sense of everything. "Right after school we'll go to see him. Sign up for that talent show you were talking about Summer. Sign us up for it, including Dewey Finn. The rest of us go to his apartment and tell him we have to play a great rock show that could 'change the world'"

The whole day they were thinking about Dewey and they weren't concentrating on their classes (not that they would anyway). Then the last bell rang and seeing that they all have the last class of the day together they all went over to Dewey's house and Summer went to sign up for the talent show.

They walked up the stairs. They opened the door and walked in (Dewey said the door was always open for them). They saw Ned and without exchanging words he went to get Dewey.

"Hey guys wasn't expecting you… you want something to eat or anything?"

Katie looked over at Zack. "After we came to quit the band Katie thought she left her wallet up here. When I came up I overheard you and Ned talking."

"We overheard you're sick," Freddy interrupted. "We came to say we're really sorry and we really want to play a great show with you."

Dewey looked at all of them and couldn't believe it. "You don't have to do this for me."

"It's the least we could do if we think of ALL you've done for us." Katie said and she started to cry slightly.

Summer came in. "We're in!"

"When is it?" Dewey asked.

"It's tomorrow."

The next day they were getting ready to go and Dewey got up to say something. "You guys made a dream come true for me. I'm honored to even know you. Not only are you guys great musicians. You guys are awesome kids too."

It was their turn. Being the last ones, they sort of had a finale effect to their show. When they got up to the stage Dewey got up to the mike. "We've played this song before. The song we named after our band "The School of Rock".

Before Freddy could start the count-off however, Zach got up to the mike. "When I wrote this song I was thinking of Dewey." He paused. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Dewey." Before playing the first chord Dewey looked over at Zack and couldn't smile for a moment. Then he smiled. Zack looked over at Katie and she also smiled at him proudly.

Before long Dewey was singing. When he closed his eyes he saw flashes of memories. He saw the kids at Horace Green. How amazed he was when he first heard them play, how he firsts realizes how amazing the kids really were, how amazing it felt playing in the battle of the bands and then the encore. He never thought he'd feel that good again. Less than half as many people, played with the kids many times already, but it never gets old and this time was really a rocking show. If there was one show that changed the world it was that show. Dewey was giving it 110 more than he'd ever given it and to Dewey… that was a lot. Before long it was his solo. He looked over at Zack. They nodded and smiled. Dewey started his solo however different than the one they made. He was improvising, making up. Then Zack came up to where Dewey was on the front of the stage. They soloed together. Then Tomika came up to sing. Marta still ooo-la-la'ing. It sounded incredible. Then the song quieted down, Laurence's solo was always scripted but not this time. You could say he went along to the flow. Everyone sounded incredible. Then Zack's solo. He pured out all his feeling into it. All the things he wished he could tell Dewey. How much he appreciated him. How Dewey was the one that got him out of the "dumb daze" he was in for so long.

That performance was the most passionate, best show they ever did and Zack looked over at Dewey after the song was over and noticed something. For the first time since he met him he saw a tear running down the side of his face.

The winner of the talent show announcement was now coming up. The DJ got to the mike. Everyone knew who the winner was. They were chanting "School of Rock, School of Rock". Zack looked over at Dewey. "Any memories this brings up?" "Yea… I don't know which one a better time was for me… the first battle of the bands for School of Rock or now…"

"SCHOOL OF ROCK!" the DJ announced the winner. Everyone cheered. Freddy, Zack, Katie, Summer, and Laurence looked over at Dewey nodding meaning for him to receive the award. He went up. He received the prize money of $500 and a trophy. Right when he received it he started looking a little uneasy. Then he collapsed. The band ran up. Freddy checked his pulse. Still beating. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Zack couldn't hear any sounds around him. He was too nervous for Dewey. A crying Katie hugged him. Zack checked Dewey's pulse again. Still beating, Still beating strong.

**The story is NOT over yet lol**


	4. The Waiting Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (I'm not that awesome lol).**

Haven't updated in such a long time… lol haha enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Waiting room**

They rushed Dewey to the hospital emergency room. The doctors from there carried him off and all Freddy, Zach, Summer, Katie, Tomika, Marta, and Lawrence could do was watch. Dewey rolled off.

"Excuse me, if you'd please take a seat in the waiting room, we'll be right with you with news about your friend," said a nurse pointing them to a seat right outside a room that Dewey was in. Just then Ned rushed in. "I heard what happened. This is terrible."

They all sat down and Zach was up pacing.

"Please dude you're making me nervous," Freddy a little annoyed.

"I don't care," Zach said looking to the ground still pacing. Not slowing down. He knew this wasn't helping anything. What was he doing?

"Dude none of us are happy about this but you don't need to pace back and forth. PLEASE, dude STOP!"

"Listen I can do whatever I want to Jones," Zach still didn't know what he was doing. He was blinded.

"Hey stop," Lawrence finally budded in saying probably the only thing he said all night.

"Yes please. You're helping nobody," Tomika said. Everyone saw her point. They all sat down. Just then a nurse came.

"Listen," the nurse said, "your friend's not looking to good. We can allow one visitor at this point. He did say he wanted to talk with somebody. Zach Mooneyham?" the nurse said even thought it sounded like a question.

He stood up. "That's me."

"Follow me," the nurse said and she went in.

Zach looked at Dewey. He looked awful. Zach always knew Dewey as the guy who was always there for them. He was the outgoing band leader. Seeing Dewey like this made Zach uncomfortable.

"Hey Zach," Dewey said weakly. Zach couldn't do anything but nod. "How are you doing buddy?" Zach felt real uncomfortable and sad. "Listen I wanted you here 'cuz I wanted to tell you something. You guys are all so awesome. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me and I mean that. And you man, you've inspired me as a guitarist and as a rocker but mostly as a person so much. I wish I was like you when I was your age. Tell the kids all this when I'm gone."

Zach interrupted, "No. You're not going anywhere. Please. You have to stay with us. You'll be out of here and we'll go to your place, and we'll play just like we did. Nothing will change." Zach started to cry and sob. He couldn't help it. This was DEWEY!

"Listen let's be realistic. I'm dying." Dewey started to cough. "please…" it started to get worse. The doctors started to come in. He was gagging.

"What? Please tell me…" Zach said in desperation.

"Keep School of…" cough cough weez gag… "School of Rock alive."

"Dewey sure. Of course. But you'll be here the whole time with us. Dewey?"

Zach looked at his heart rate. It was getting weaker. The doctors were frantic. One started to try to push Zach out but Zach struggled.

"No! Dewey! Please don't leave us. You have to be with us. We're the school of rock. You started us." Zach said sobbing and yelling and struggling. No response. He neared the door and saw the dreaded, a straight line on the monitor. Dewey… was… gone.

**Hope you liked it. There's one more chapter coming. So… to be continued I guess. TUNE IN :P:D**


	5. For Dewey

**The ever famous but required disclaimer: you should know what this says now… I don't own any of these characters…**

**Chapter 5: For Dewey**

It was a week later. It had happened impacted them all. They wouldn't talk to each other anymore. Soon a week turned to a month. Dewey was still on each one of their minds. Zach and Katie had broken up and all of them had seen the last of each other for a while in that waiting room. They saw each other sometimes in school and classes, but didn't say hello or anything. They all felt guilty. They let Dewey leave thinking that the kids didn't care to be in the band. Truth was they all wanted to be. Then one day almost exactly a month after the death, Zach got a call.

"Hey Zach," it was Ned.

"Hi."

"Hey I found something, Dewey's will."

"What?" Zach responding.

"Dewey's will. Funny guy. He hid it I think, in one of his books. Well anyways u guys are all in it. I already called everyone."

"I don't wanna go."

"Please, Dewey would want you to."

This convinced Zach, "Fine I'll be there."

It seemed like a long walk there. When he finally got there he looked up. Dewey's apartment was on the second floor. He thought about the last time he was here. It made him feel worse. What was he doing here? He decided to go upstairs. He walked into an open door into the apartment and saw everyone was there.

"Welcome Zach, now everyone is here," it was a lawyer. "I will now read you Dewey's will." He started off and Zach hesitantly took a seat next to Katie. "Okay," the lawyer cleared his throat and started. "If you find this note I'm probably dead and a lawyer is reading this to you and even though some people should write wills formally, where's the meaning in that? So despite the lawyer's suit imagine it's me in a scrappy t-shirt and jeans." The lawyer stopped for a second and cleared his throat. Everyone gave a nervous chuckle. This was the Dewey they knew trying to comfort them with lightweight remarks no matter how serious the situation. He continued, "First Ned, dude, I've known you for how long? Well that doesn't matter, you're my best friends and this is the best thing I can give you, my part of the apartment which was sort of always yours for I've always been mooching off you but I've always had a little bit of cash. This isn't much at all but hey you know me, this is the best I could possibly do and if the lawyer isn't a thief right about now he'll pull out $550 from his briefcase." Sure enough the lawyer did exactly that. Ned smiled as he accepted it. He looked at it and a tear ran down. The lawyer continued, "Now Freddy my man, you're a true rocker always 'borrowing' the drum set and you always complain that you don't have your own, well now you do and once again the lawyer should pull drumsticks out and give them to you." Once again the lawyer did exactly that. "Now Summer, remember when I said you can't go to that contest you wanted to go to a long time ago that, jeopardy for kids because we had a show that day, well I am sorry about that so here is the least I could do because I know you would win anyway." The lawyer pointed to the computer, and Summer saw an invitation to take Alex Trebek's place, Dewey entered her into a contest and won. Summer couldn't believe it. She started to cry. She was smiling. It tore her heart remembering when Dewey said no, she thought he was a heartless animal. The lawyer continued, "Marta and Tomika here's something you would always play with at my house, they Karaoke machine! Listen you guys can REALLY sing and you guys need to practice. So here you go." They looked over, two karaoke machines. This did mean so much to them. They started to cry as well hugging each other. Summer looked over at Freddy through her tears and hugged him as well. The lawyer continued, "Lawrence, always reading them books. Why not read books about Rock? Well you might've not known this but I like reading too. I have my own little collection. Now the lawyer will look at Ned who'll show you the book collection. There all about things you need to know about, ROCK, ROCK, and more ROCK!" They all looked at Lawrence and smiled knowing he wasn't a big rock enthusiast and how Dewey always wanted him to get into it. Lawrence smiled and looked at Ned. He pointed him to a bookcase. Lawrence looked over. He never showed much emotion until now, he cried. The lawyer continued, "Katie, dude you're so awesome and since you're the bassist, here's the bass you use but you are a real good bassist, at least I think so." Katie smiled and looked at Zach. He looked back, then not caring what would happen, hugged him. Zach looked down at her and hugged her back. The lawyer continued, "And Zach, dude you're so awesome and since I think you are, I'm going to give you two things. Hopefully no one else would get jealous right? Well anyway as you probably predicted, the Flying-V is yours but also here is my most prized possession, my Gibson SG. Dude you rock." The lawyer said. Everyone thought he was done. Zach and Katie cuddled and so did Freddy and Summer. They realized they liked each other all along. The lawyer picked back up, "Now I know you guys want to quit the band, but maybe a dead man's wish might change your mind?" They all nodded and looked at each other. They nodded again. They looked back at the lawyer. "Well Tomika can be the new lead singer and Zach be the only guitarist, because I didn't do much anyway but keep in mind, Ned can not only play bass but guitar as well but it won't be that different, I never really did that much." They laughed remembering Dewey carried away with his singing and Zach having to cover him. They looked at each other and smiled. Dewey had an amazing talent of cheering people up and they found it amazing that he could do it in his will. "And finally I leave you all with this please keep School of Rock alive." They all nodded and smiled at each other. "P.S. wow me and forgetting stuff my C.D.'s… umm… do whatever you want with them. And now P.S.S. Keep School of Rock alive please." They all looked at each other.

"Well are we gonna have practice or what?" Freddy said.

They all nodded and went to their usual practice spot. They all picked up their instruments. "For Dewey!" Zach yelled. They all nodded. Rock was heard in Dewey's apartment once again.

**Well that's it… I hope you liked it. Thanks to all the people that reviewed and review more please. lol haha **


End file.
